


Movie Time

by Hells_Writer



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Movie time, Phase 4 spirit house, Spirit House, idk - Freeform, movie, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Writer/pseuds/Hells_Writer
Summary: The band decides to watch a homemade film.





	Movie Time

"Mudz..." Walking never seemed so terrifying. "Noodle!" The ajar doors had become a trick of the mind to him. "Russel!" Faster pace now, frantic and short breaths. "Guys...please." They sent him in there. They said they'd watch out, they didn't mean to, really they didn't. "Please..." A camera switched on. "Uh 'Ello my name is 2D." It showed a male in the night vision and then it was shaky, almost as if he were running. "I am bit o'er 40, in a band, blue 'air." They'd fallen asleep. They were confident he'd just get a good scare. "My band is the Gorillaz. Mudz brought me in it." They were sure he'd be fine. After all it was just a kids story. "I'm in a quite terrifyin' place." It was just something they thought he could handle. "Now my mates fell 'sleep or somefink. They're not in 'ere." A sound of a door locking and more shaky camera work. "I think they're a bit strange. Sendin' me in 'ere, no protection and all." A crack in his voice was distinct. "I'd never come in 'ere by myself. They made me do it." There was the sound of a sob. "I'm not sure why. I think they 'anted me to shut up for 'while." He was scared there was nothing more to it. But they didn't know. "The-The spirit 'ouse was okay. They were always there too." The camera was placed down and some moving around was heard. "I'm laying down now. Maybe they'll get me in the 'orning." He wasn't confident in that. He was sure they'd left him. Murdoc did feed him to a whale. He was even confident that he'd live through the night. "I'll leave the camera on maybe it'll 'atch somefink." The camera did catch something. It caught a lot of things. But they weren't watching, they didn't think their promise would become a lie. They had no clue. He tossed and turned, eventually he fell asleep. They didn't know that would be their mistake and his.   
Dark figures moved across the the frame, shots of light came through at random moments, but something was constantly hovering over him. Some sort of disturbance the camera could only pick up in heavy static, a disturbance that they couldn't see without help. As the night grew it seemed that the heavy static was protecting him somehow, but it eventually vanished, leaving the poor man vulnerable. Susceptible to any harm that would come across him. Approaching 3am loud noises were heard in the distance but came closer. Around 3:30 door slamming was clearly heard, crashes, bangs, and not more than a mere 3 minutes later a scream arose. Not just one, no an entire colony of screams arose from one person. It was like the camera shut off, the screen covered or something, but sound, sound was clear as ever. The morning came and they awoke. They were frantic, who wouldn't be? They knew they abandon him, they got the keys, they opened the place up. Every room was searched until they found him. He was no longer his old self. The scratches on his body were unnatural. So many cuts, so many rips and tears, the tear stains on his face. What had they done? They left him when he needed them. Murdoc was furious, he lost his singer. Russel looked like he'd lost a child. Noodle looked like her father had died. But out of these three, one was torn up more than the rest. As the two rushed out to call medical assistance, the one stayed. The one beat himself up over it. He would never admit it but that lanky, angel voiced man, was the reason he'd sobered up, the reason he'd stopped sleeping with every girl on the planet. He looked at the limbs of the man, arms covering his face, knees curled up to his chest. He looked at the clothes, shirt couldn't even be called that anymore, pants were shredded. He looked at his face, hair stuck to it from sweat, the tear stains, the horrible dark circles around tightly closed eyes. 

He then looked at the man entirely, body shaking, tears flowing, head shaking left and right. He took the tall man into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him, and the mans head laid in the crook of his neck. He never wanted this, he was never going to let it happen again.   
\--  
"See what'd I tell ya?" He smirked taking a drink from his beer. "Alright I admit I had doubts but I dig." Russel smiled and Noodle looked at Murdoc. "For no budget at all I'm quite proud of it." "It looked so life 'ike yeah. I actually 'elieved I was dead." 2D seemed totally dumb founded by how good it looked. "Eh the end was a bit sappy but anything for you bluebird." He smiled, wrapping an arm around the man he cared for so dearly. "I'll never let that happen okay?" He whispered to the bluenette. "I know Mudz. I know."


End file.
